Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by anothercasualty
Summary: It's not a silly little moment. It's not the storm before the calm. This is the deep and dying breath of this love that they've been working on. Credit to John Mayor. London Calling missing scene.


So IS fan fiction has been a little slow lately, so I decided to finish up some one shots that I got too lazy on.

This one is a missing scene from 'London Calling'. Jude comes to say she's sorry, like she should have done.

Enjoy.

PS. Slow dancing in a burning is the saddest break-up song on the planet. Makes me cry every time. So go take a listen if you haven't. It is by Mr. John Mayer.

I own nothing.

* * *

The door swung open to a revel a tear streaked, messy blond haired girl fidgeting with the silver chain around her neck. As their eyes connected, hers filled with fresh tears that quickly slipped out leaving new wet lines down her cheeks.

At the sight of her, Tommy's shoulders slumped and his hand went to hers, sliding his fingers in-between. His own eyes swelled with tears knowing this was it.

**It's not a silly little moment,  
It's not the storm before the calm.  
This is the deep and dying breath of,  
This love that we've been working on.**

"I'm so so sorry." Her voice was husky and a large sob broke out as the words slipped past her mouth.

He yanked her hand to his chest. Her body followed and slammed against his body, his foot having to step back to keep them from falling. He let go of her fingers and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. He pressed his lips below her ear and let the words he didn't want to tell her out.

"I know."

Because he didn't want to know.

At those words she lost control and her body went limp in heavy sobs and gasps and panting. He supported her weight as she cried.

**Can't seem to hold you like I want to,  
So I can feel you in my arms.  
Nobody's gonna come and save you,  
We pulled too many false alarms.**

He pulled her into his house.

He kicked the door closed with the back of his heel.

"Hey, hey," Tommy let the wall support her as he pulled her head up forcing her head up. "Jude. Listen, honey, Jude listen, shh. Breath. Take a deep breath."

She nodded her head in understanding but continued to gasp, trying to get oxygen to her lungs.

"I'm," Gasp. "So, so," Gasp. "so sorry."

The tears finally slide off of his lashes and dripped out to his cheeks making their way to his jaw.

"Me too."

**We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room.**

They stood still as she finally caught her breath.

Breathing deeply, she watched him as he tried to control his own tears.

She took in his glassy eyes and watched the drip that hung to his nose.

She picked up her hand and wiped it away for him.

Her hand slide back down his chest, fisting into his shirt for support as he pressed her against the wall.

Before she could stop her self she leaned forward and let her lips linger on his.

She pressed delicately against his, simultaneously letting out a small whimper causing them to shudder on his.

His mouth pressed more firmly on hers and her mouth parted, letting her tongue slip past, and taste the salty tears that christened his lips.

**I was the one you always dreamed of,  
You were the one I tried to draw.  
How dare you say it's nothing to me?  
Baby, you're the only light I ever saw.**

His own lips parted and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, finding his. Her eyes squinted in sadness and concentration.

The hands that had clung to his shirt so tightly had slackened and made their way up to his hair, digging in her fingers, consequently bring his head closer.

She felt the wall on her back as he pressed his hips into hers.

Their tongues duelled in need, want, and panic.

She let go of his hair and put them between their bodies, finding the belt buckle, giving it a tug and pulling out the leather strap from the buckle.

Her fingers shook as she unbuttoned his pants and then worked on her own button. His hands found hers and he held for the briefest of moments before undoing her button and pulling her pants part way down.

The tongues continued to dance and mingle as his hand pulled his pants the rest of the way down.

Roughly he grabbed her hips and pulled her up against the wall. He wiggled her pants farther down and closed his eyes as he slipped into her, imagining a different setting, where things weren't ending.

**I'll make the most of all the sadness,  
You'll be a bitch because you can.  
You try to hit me just to hurt me,  
So you leave me feeling dirty,  
Because you can't understand**.

She whimpered as he pressed her harder into the wall as he pushed completely into her. The connection immediately caused a new wave of sobs and she let her head hang on his shoulder as she cried in sorrow soaking his t-shirt.

Steadily, he moved in and out of her because that was all the made sense at the moment.

As their hips met repeatedly, he pressed kisses into her favourite spot, just below her ear.

He felt her start to convulse around him and he let go of her hips and found her fingers that were griped to the back of his shirt, linking them together.

He lifted their joined hands to above her head against the wall, allowing him finally to look into her eyes since their lips met.

Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and still releasing tears.

Her body quivered in ecstasy and pain.

Her bangs fell into her eyes and he immediately brushed the back as he had down so many times before.

Her heart swelled and burst causing her to unleash a harsh sob as she felt her self let go and his own release followed.

**We're going down,  
And you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
And you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
We're slow dancing in a burning room.**

They stood connected as she fell back onto his shoulder crying harder, her sobs causing his knees to buckle.

He fell to his knees, his hands pressed against her back, keeping them joined.

After a few minutes and less crying, he pulled at the roots of her hair so that she had to look him in the eye.

"I'll always love you. In another life, this will work. Don't think about us this time around." His voice was soft and husky, tenderly telling her what they had always known.

She nodded in understanding and tried to blink away the tears but she had yet to move.

He took the initiative and pulled her hips off of his, disuniting them, and pulled his pants up, buttoning them up.

She continued to sit squatted on the floor so he bent over and picked her up by the armpits and leaned her back against the wall.

He slid her pants back up for her but stopped when her hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at her tear stained face.

**Go cry about it - why don't you?  
Go cry about it - why don't you?  
Go cry about it - why don't you?**

"Please, don't let me go."

"I can't," He finished doing up her jeans and straightened up. "You'll make a great Rock star." He meant it to. He hoped for the best for her. She deserved it.

She let out a faint smile and fumbled to the door.

He opened it and they made eye contact in understanding and he watched her walk out the door and to her car.

Nausea and heartbreak filled his body as he watched her breakdown once again in her car. Her head was pressed against her steering wheeling and her hand cover her mouth as she cried into it yet again.

He closed the door after watching her for a few moments and walked to his couch before collapsing on it letting out the sobs that he managed to hold back.

**Don't you think we oughta know by now?  
Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?**


End file.
